


A Lady and Her Lover

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Sarah Adores the Children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Univers AU : Cora Crawley et Sarah O’Brien ont une relation très intime, elles s’aiment tendrement, mais un jour leur relation est découverte. Ce sera le plus gros scandale, que Downton Abbey aura à jamais eu à faire face. Bien sûr des jugements arrivèrent de toute part, et chacun comme en haut et en bas auront leurs opinions qui soient positifs ou négatifs.Tandis que Cora et Sarah vont tout faire pour rester ensemble.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien, Vera Bates/Rosamund Painswick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapitre 1 : Cora et Sarah :

**Author's Note:**

> c’est un univers alternatif où j’imagine que Cora et Sarah sont amantes. Je suis une féroce expéditrice de ce couple et je m’engage dans cette fic et dans les futures autres à leur donner une fin heureuse qu’elles méritent, et aussi Sybil et Matthew vivent ! Je refuse de les faire mourir.

Chapitre 1 : Cora et Sarah : 

Cora Crawley et Sarah O'Brien se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Elles avaient toujours entretenu une relation maîtresse et domestique, très complexe. Cora partageait nombreux de ses secrets avec sa femme de chambre, et celle-ci n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait de telle ou telle détail. C'était une relation libre, courtoise et sans ambiguïté.

Sauf que Sarah avait toujours aimé Cora en secret, et cela lui faisait mal d'entretenir cette douce passion, cette amour pure sans lâcher prise et tout dévoiler. Leur relation d'après le point de vue de Sarah était compliquée, et il y avait beaucoup de points non résolus, des ambigüités, des conversations à double sens qui signifiaient tellement plus pour Sarah.

Oui, la relation Cora Crawley et Sarah O'Brien était extrêmement complexe et controversée et si compliquée.

Un jour un terrible accident, drame les frappa, le savon de Cora, l'accident de la baignoire devient un véritable cauchemar et drame.

Sarah devient à partir de ce jour plus dévouée à Cora qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… Et la Grande Guerre arrivant, faisait de Cora et Sarah des victimes et les faire, faire subir cette terrible guerre.

Un jour tout changea, Sarah reçut un télégramme lui annonçant la mort de son frère Archie O'Brien, son frère préféré.

La douleur était telle, le traumatisme tel et le chagrin était tel que les larmes inondaient les yeux de Sarah et craqua devant sa maîtresse, leur relation avait bien évoluée entre temps, elles étaient devenues des confidentes et amies.  
Cora la soulagea du mieux qu’elle put, soulageant la douleur, la réconfortant, la consolant. 

Le fait d’être dans les bras de Cora provoqua chez Sarah un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude. Petit à petit, peu à peu les larmes s’estompèrent.

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre la main de Cora sur sa joue, leurs respirations se mêlant, leurs lèvres si près l’une de l’autre. 

Elles s’embrassèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois le quatre plus profond et intime, leurs langues dansaient doucement. 

Leur relation avait avancé, avait gagné en profondeur une fois de plus.

Elles s’étaient toujours considèrent comme égaux l’une envers l’autre. Libre toutes les deux. Mais le fait est, qu’elles ne l’étaient pas, car c’était Downton, une prison dorée, et qu’elles n’étaient pas libres de s’aimer librement, car cette maison était pleine de préjugés, et figée dans le temps.

Elles apprirent à se connaitre. Leur relation n’était pas juste basée et construite sur des nuits passées ensemble.

Sarah avouait ce qu’elle avait fait avec le savon, il y eu des pleurs, il y eu des cris, des larmes, de la colère, mais à la fin elles se pardonnèrent.

Cora et Sarah avaient pleins de projets concrets l’une pour l’autre.

Elles firent l’amour en silence dans la nuit noire, en silence comme deux voleuses qui étaient sur le point d’être découvertes.

Il y eu des nuits ou Sarah restait toute une nuit blottit dans les bras de Sarah comme deux femmes mariées, leurs membres emmêlés dans les draps le corps de Cora s’allongeant contre le sien comme un oreiller.

Mais Sarah restait que très rarement tout une nuit, il y avait toujours le risque d’être découvert.

Sarah venait dans la chambre de Cora quand elle était sûre qu’il n’y avait plus de danger et de risque d’être découvertes. 

Cora aimait voir le corps de Sarah, nue, elles étaient souvent nues l’une et l’autre découvrant chaque partie du corps de l’autre.

Sarah était belle et il était rare pour une dame de voir le corps de sa servante, ses seins ronds, ses poils au niveau du pubis, qu’est-ce que Sarah lui avait fait ? Comment l’avait-elle ensorcelée ?

Cora organisait des pique-niques dans la Lande et des promenades en forêts.

Sarah avait fait l’amour à Cora contre une couverture chaude frappée par les rayons du soleil de l’été, dans l’herbe cachée à la vue de tout être.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans une bulle de plénitude et de bénédictions. Elles ne savaient pas que le temps s’écoulait et qu’un jour elles risquèrent de se faire attraper…

Mais pour l’instant il n’y avait qu’elles et leur amour solide comme un roc et indestructible.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Robert

Chapitre 2 : Robert 

La relation entre Robert et Cora n’était pas au beau fixe, même que cela faisait plusieurs années que plus rien n’allait entre eux. Plus le temps avançait et plus ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre. Leur relation n’était plus solide, et ils n’avaient plus rien en commun.

Robert dormait dans sa garde-robe, il lui arrivait d’entendre des murmures, des chuchotements et des bruits de pas, des craquements.

Un jour Robert vit une chose qu’il n’était pas près à voir, Cora et O’Brien, nues emmêlées dans des draps, elles ne l’avaient pas vue, mais il était consterné, enraciné dans le sol en bois, le regard vide et rond.

Mais il décida de confrontée Cora et c’était la fin…

Il ne fallait que personne n’apprenne ce scandale, personne en dehors de Downton, et ses habitants ne devait être au courant, si non ce serait la ruine.

Robert devait renvoyer O’Brien pour avoir perverti sa femme.

Cora allait opposer de la résistance, supplier qu’on ne renvoie pas Sarah, la laisser lui dire adieu, et ne pas la jeter en prison

Carson fut au courant mais en dehors de personne du personnel ne devait l’apprendre, la famille devait décider de ce qu’ils comptaient faire.

Comment fut-il au courant ? En écoutant malencontreusement à côté d’une porte alors qu’il restait juste à côté.

« Carson si vous avez entendu tout ce que Madame et moi avons dit, alors je vous en prie ne le dites à personne, il ne faut qu’aucun membre en dehors de Downton le soit. »

« Bien sûr milord. » 

Robert n’avait jamais aimé O’Brien, mais alors là c’était un comble et il l’aimait encore moins pire il la détestait la haïssait pour ce qu’elle avait fait.

Robert aurait voulu reconstruire, réparer sa relation avec Cora, mais c’était impossible elle était allée trop loin…

Alors il y aurait un divorce à venir… Mais les gens de la haute société ne devaient rien savoir du scandale, ils ne devaient rien apprendre, les divorces dans les années 20 étaient de plus en plus fréquents, il y aurait des vagues et des scandales, mais rien comparé à l’ignominie d’une dame avec une servante et de ce fait une femme.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Daisy

Chapitre 3 : Daisy : 

Daisy était une personne qui avait la faculté de connaitre les plus sombres et les plus intimes secrets de Downton. Elle était la première à se lever tôt le matin, elle prenait un seau, une pelle et un sac de charbon pour entretenir les cheminées.

Un jour ce qu’elle vit, eut le choc de sa vie. En rentrant dans la chambre de Madame, elle ne fut pas du tout préparée à voir ce qu’elle a vu.

Le corps nu de Madame, Mlle O’Brien allongée rondement endormie, sur elle, son corps aussi nu que le sien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle pleurait encore de ce secret découvert comme ça, ne sachant pas à qui se confier, ne sachant pas si elle devait le révéler à l’intendante ou au majordome ou un membre de la famille. Bien sûr que non elle ne devait rien dire c’était trop horrible, trop scandaleux, elle risquait de briser la vie de Cora Crawley et la vie et l’emploi de Sarah O’Brien.

Un jour elle surprit une conversation entre Carson et Mme Hughes au sujet de cette affaire scandaleuse, et un moment où elle ne s’attendait pas, dans le bureau du majordome, tremblante incapable de retenir ses larmes ni le poids du secret, et le poids des questions qui venait de toute part.

Elle craqua et avoua tout, Carson lui dit alors de garder le silence et lui interdit d’en parler à quiconque.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sarah et les ennuies

Chapitre 4 : Sarah et les ennuies 

Après le choc, l’embrasement et l’étau qui se resserrait doucement sur elle. Après le choc de cette révélation, Sarah avait tout fait pour protéger Cora, essayant de l’épargner en suppliant qu’on la croit que Cora n’avait rien avoir avec tout ça. Qu’elle était la seule fautive, la seule personne qui fallait blâmer.

Sarah a été mise en face à face avec Robert et Carson, une confrontation, des faits et des mises en accusation.

Le résultat de tout ceci était son renvoi, avec un versement de salaire, pour en quelque sorte acheter son silence et lui faire promettre de ne parler de tout ceci à personne, de ne révéler jamais le nom de Cora ou des Crawley, ne jamais les faire trainer dans la boue.

Sarah alla au Grantham Arms pour se resourcer et attendre l’arrivée de Cora, elle voulait lui dire adieu une dernière fois, et peut-être s’enfuir ensemble…


	5. Chapitre 5 : M. Carson et Mme Hughes

Chapitre 5 : M. Carson et Mme Hughes

Carson travaillait à Downton Abbey depuis plus de vingt ans, il avait consacré sa vie entière au service des Crawley. Il disait souvent que sa seule famille, son seul réconfort, sa seule raison de vivre était eux, que sans eux il n’était rien. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses au cours des années, c’était endurci, avait échappé à bons nombres de menaces et préjugés et de scandales qui auraient pu menacer la fille Crawley.

Mais ce récit était la pire de toute, c’était une ignominie, un scandale, une histoire à faire des cauchemars, une honte, Mlle O’Brien, celle qui avait ruinée lady Grantham, celle qui l’avait bafouée, salit son honneur mérité la pendaison ou encore méritait de se flageller, d’être flageller par des personnes seine d’esprit des bons chrétiens des êtres purs devant cette calamité et cette erreur de la nature.

Il avait écouté à la porte sans pour autant le vouloir et par mégarde, et ce qu’il avait entendu, l’avait complètement mis sous le choc, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Lors Grantham lui disait de ne rien révéler à personne, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher la nouvelle à Mme Hughes.

Il n’était pas un gentleman et s’il l’était il ne voudrait pas en savoir plus mais heureusement il ne l’était pas et ferma sa porte pour parler avec l’intendante.

Quand il lui annonça la nouvelle, elle n’était pas effondrée ou indignée comme il s’y attendait, non. Elle était calme, posée, très posée. 

Mme Hughes se tenait droite et un visage impassible, elle se doutait et connait cette liaison, elle s’en doutait, et n’était pas sous le choc ou indignée ou dégoutée ou encore elle le savait, et elle ne posait ou d’accordait aucune opinion à cette affaire.

Un jour, alors qu’elle se demandait ou était Mlle O’Brien, elle était montée jusque dans la chambre de lady Grantham pour bien confirmer et être sûre qu’elle était à ses taches quotidiennes, non pas une femme disparue, et ce qu’elle vit dans la chambre la combla de choc, de questionnement et de réflexions, un beau dessin, tableau comme une peinture de nudité de la renaissance.

Sarah O’Brien était là avec sa maîtresse, endormie toute les deux leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, les draps enroulés sur le bas de leurs féminités pour au moins cacher un peu de pudeur.

Mais ce qui interpella Mme Hughes c’était l’adoucissement des traits de cette femme d’ordinaire et habituellement si dure et froide, c’était une scène intensément intime et belle, et elle devait se retirer avant qu’elle ne se fasse remarquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle restait malgré elle hypnotisée et enracinée sur place fascinée par le spectacle. 

Elle était restée cachée un moment dans le dressing, à regarder dormir Sarah et Cora, car elle était à ce moment-là que deux prénoms et une vie.

Elle avait vu la familiarité dans leur acte et dans l’étreinte.

Mme Hughes s’était alors aperçue que le mépris qu’O’Brien avait essayé de camoufler sous des méchancetés et des brimades était en fait un amour et une passion dévorante pour Cora Crawley. 

Elles les avaient vues s’embrasser, leurs corps se recroquevillant l’un contre l’autre, elle avait assisté à des moments intimes et très privés que normalement elle n’aurait jamais dû y assister.

Et il y avait une autre chose, un autre fait auquel elle avait assisté été au rire de Sarah, jamais elle ne l’avait entendue rire, jamais elle n’aurait cru capable cette femme d’une telle gaité.

Elles les avaient vues se tirer l’une et l’autre dans l’étreinte se tortillaient et s’embrassaient.

Non, Mme Hughes ne pouvait pas porter de jugement, même si elle s’avait que ce serait difficile pour les deux femmes d’être ensemble, surtout que Mlle O’Brien s’était faite renvoyée.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Violet, Isobel et Martha

Chapitre 6 : Violet, Isobel et Martha 

Robert s'était confié et avait révélé à Violet ses complications de mariage avec Cora, et ses problèmes et ses difficultés, ses soucis et ses questionnements sur Cora. Sur ses questions de ce qu'il fallait faire, et sa détermination à divorcer.

Violet était concernée par la situation, par la débauche, par l'attitude et le comportement de Cora. C'était son sang et ses origines Américaines qui étaient la cause de tout cela.

Sa maudite belle fille qui a apporté que des ennuis, jamais Robert n’aurait dû l'épouser. 

Le comportement de Cora était inexcusable, inacceptable et inqualifiable.

Sa maudite belle-fille américaine, son comportement débauché apportera la ruine de Downton.

Elle avait prévenu son mari, Patrick et Robert que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée d'épouser une jeune américaine, qu'il aurait fallu une riche aristocrate Anglaise, mais à la place leurs regards s’étaient tournés vers le beau visage angélique, une jolie étrangère qui allait apporter la révolution, et les idées révolutionnaires de l’Amérique, à Downton Abbey.

Personne ne l’avait écouté, elle.

Et cette Mlle O'Brien avait bien caché son jeu, elle qu'elle trouvait si gentille, si douce et dévouée à la servitude, une perle au travail, était en fait un monstre, une manipulatrice et un danger pour des jeunes femmes honnêtes et pures, et innocentes par la terrible réalité de la vie et par les choses horribles qu'elle y cache.

Mais Violet devait faire quelque chose pour sauver l’honneur de son fils et de Downton. Les Crawley se serraient toujours les coudes dans les pires crises de la vie.

Violet allait tout faire pour sauver le mariage de Robert, elle était contre l’idée scandaleuse et inimaginable et irréaliste que Cora entretienne une liaison avec sa femme de chambre.

Elle allait tout faire pour que Robert et Cora restent ensemble, pour que leur mariage survive à cette crise. Elle devait le faire, c’était le rôle de toute mère de sauver son fils et sa belle-fille.

Mais malheureusement les tentatives infructueuses de réconcilier Robert et Cora, qu’ils retrouvent l’amour et sauver leur mariage qui avait été plein de promesse et de bonheur n’a pas réussi.

_____________________________________

Isobel, fut, elle aussi au courant, de la crise et du scandale qui menaçait Downton ainsi que Robert et Cora.

Isobel n’avait jamais vraiment aimé Mlle O’Brien, elle la trouvait insignifiante, manipulatrice vilaine malicieuse et odieuse et mesquine. Elle était comme un fantôme qui errait dans Downton comme une ombre noire, apparaissant au coin d’un couloir et d’une porte au moment où on l’attendait le moins et au moment où il y avait des conversations secrètes, importantes et intimes qui ne la concernait pas mais qui étaient très importantes.

Et Mlle O’Brien avait écouté à la porte quand Isobel donnait des conseils à Sybil pour une proposition de devenir infirmière.

Mais une chose était sur Mlle O’Brien, était extrêmement dévouée à Cora, elle était une dévotion inégalable et d’un grand amour pour sa maîtresse.

Et tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Cora ne regardait qu’elle et personne d’autre.

Isobel n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un amour aussi profond pouvait enflammer O’Brien et la rend meilleure.

Isobel ne pouvait pas juger l’amour qui unissait Cora et O’Brien, ce n’était pas possible. Le changement était à Downton, cela était une certitude et ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Isobel allait apporter sa contribution et son avis à cette histoire, en les défendant et en se mettant de leur côté, à la plus grande horreur et au grand dam de Violet.

Isobel savait qu’il existait des femmes qui aimaient d’autres femmes, qui se tenait la main dans la rue ou s’embrassaient, mais elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’elle en côtoie un jour ou qu’il y avait ce genre de femmes dans son entourage. Bien sûr, ce type de relation était secret, intime et à l’abri des regards indiscrets, jamais elle n’aurait pu le savoir.

Pour elle, il fallait laisser s’écouler le temps et les laisser vivre leur amour, peut-être qu’il ne s’estompera peut-être pas, qui peut savoir.

_____________________________________

Martha avait appris le scandale par une lettre envoyée en poste rapide par Cora, elle lui dévoilait toute sa relation, toute l’histoire, ses problèmes conjugaux avec Robert.

Bien sûr, la première chose qu’elle voulait faire c’était se rendre immédiatement à Downton et réparer cette faute, rabrouer sa fille pour un tel comportement. Mais elle ne fera jamais cela.

Martha voulait prendre Cora dans ses bras la bercer tendrement, la consoler, comme une mère le ferait.

Martha ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser ; la seule chose qui était vraiment c’est qu’elle soutiendra toujours sa fille quoi qu’il arrive et quoi qu’elle décide.

L’amour que Cora avait porté à Robert était véritable, et Martha pense qu’au fond Cora continuerait à l’aimer quoi qu’il arrive, mais maintenant cet amour s’était estompé et on ne pouvait rien faire pour le réallumer.

Et Martha ne voulait vraiment pas se mêler de cette affaire, surtout les histoires aussi intimes de Cora, c’était sa vie privée et une mère ne devait pas s’en mêler. 

Cora était tombée véritablement amoureuse deux fois au cours de sa vie et ses amours étaient Robert et Sarah.

Martha avait vu ses deux amours éclore et prendre forme ; Quand Cora est tombée amoureuse de Robert elle n’était alors qu’une enfant, bien qu’elle eût déjà la forme physique et le développement corporel d’une femme.

Quand Cora est tombée amoureuse de Sarah, elle était beaucoup plus âgée et plus mature, elle n’était plus une enfant croyant au conte de fée et au prince charmant.

Martha serait très heureuse de pouvoir accueillir sa fille et son amante, en Amérique pour qu’elles soient en sécurité des regards.

Martha ne pouvait pas apporter de jugement, à sa fille et au soi-disant pêché qu’elle avait commis car elle ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était réellement passé entre Cora et O’Brien.

Et quand bien même, pour Martha ce n’était pas un pêché pourquoi ce serait une faute d’aimer quelqu’un ? Martha se posait ces questions, alors qu’elle se disait qu’elle n’allait pas rabrouée sa fille, ni venir à Downton pour se mêler de ces histoires, ni réparer le mariage de Robert comme Violet le souhaiterait.

D’ailleurs, plus le temps passait et plus Martha se posait des questions sur Robert et les véritables sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour Cora, et si il était véritablement un honnête homme sur qui on pouvait lui faire confiance, ou si on pouvait véritablement mettre notre cœur entre ses mains sans qu’il nous le brise.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rosamund

Chapitre 7 : Rosamund

Rosamund avait également appris le scandale par Violet, mais elle n’en fut pas choquée comme le pensait que sa fille le ferait.

« C’était son sang américain. » avait dit Rosamund entre ses lèvres en chuchotant à Robert pour le rendre moins anxieux et plus détendu, quand Cora venait à peine d’arriver à Downton Abbey et ne savait pas atteindre la bonne fourchette, lors d’un dîner.

Rosamund avait soufflé à Cora comment il fallait se servir des différents ustensiles « Commencez vers l’extérieur de votre assiette et continuez vers l’intérieur. » 

Rosamund a été l’amie de Cora depuis leur toute première rencontre au premier bal des débutantes de Cora.

Rosamund a était comme une confidente pour Cora dans ses moments sombres où elle pensait ne pas être aimée ni désirée par Robert.

Rosamund avait consolé Cora à de nombreuses reprises, lui avait fait faire des promenades dans les jardins, lui prenant le bras enroulant doucement leurs bras l’un envers l’autre.

Lui avait séché ses larmes, en l’asseyant sur un banc et se penchant doucement pour presser ses lèvres contre celle de Cora, timidement, rougissant doucement, une trace rouge sur leurs joues, mais n’en parlant plus de cet incident.

Rosamund avait aimé Cora, comme une petite sœur ou grande sœur, comme une douce amoureuse, mais c’était tout.

Rosamund ne pouvait pas juger ce qui s’était passé entre Cora et O’Brien, car elle avait vécu une histoire similaire après avoir employé la femme de monsieur Bates, Vera.

Elle avait eu une histoire d’amour, peut-être aussi fort que Cora et O’Brien avait vécu de beaux souvenirs, des nuits d’amour.

Des baisers, des caresses, des conversations touchantes et profondes….

Quand Rosamund apprit la mort de Vera, elle en fut anéantie, déchirée et brisée. Depuis ce jour, Vera restera dans son cœur à jamais et l’unique personne qu’elle est véritablement aimée en dehors de Cora.

C’est pour ces raisons qu’elle dira à Cora de ne pas laisser passer son bonheur de le vivre pleinement, et de se jeter dans les bras d’O’Brien. 

Sa mère serait furieuse si elle l’entendait parler ainsi, mais qu’importe ce qu’elle disait et ce qu’elle pensait était vrai, et peut-être qu’il y aurait d’autres amours.

De toute façon, elle serait toujours du coté de Cora, et la soutiendrai toujours.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mary et Matthew

Chapitre 8 : Mary et Matthew

Mary avait appris le scandale en entendant sa mère et son père se disputer.

Ce fut une dispute aux éclats de voix forts, et violents, le bruit contre les murs et les éclats avait alerté Mary qui s’était d’abord rapprochée d’un mur pour ensuite se faufiler derrière une porte, c’est là qu’elle à appris : sa mère avait une liaison avec sa femme de chambre.

Le choc avait rempli l’être de Mary tout son corps avait gelé et s’était crispé et contracté, son cœur tambourinait si fort qu’elle l’entendit dans ses oreilles.

Mary ne pouvait pas le cacher bien longtemps à Matthew qui vit son regard et son visage si beau si doux devenir sombre et un reflet de mélancolie dans son regard, la profondeur de ses yeux marron.

Mary n’avait jamais aimé O’Brien et l’idée que cette femme touche sa mère d’une façon si intime la dégoutait et la scandalisait, pour Mary ce n’était pas de l’amour mais plutôt un abus de pouvoir de confiance, de manipulation de la part de cette femme.

Bien sûr, ce n’était rien ce qu’elles faisaient comparer au comportement de son père qui était odieux, mais sa mère méritait bien la punition de son père, le mépris, et le châtiment contre sa mère qui n’avait plus soutenu son père pour Downton qui avait peu-à-peu négligé son mari.

Mary avait exprimé toute sa frustration à Matthew, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, se pressant contre le torse de son époux, ses frêles épaules tremblaient, il la prit dans ses bras, en essayant de la soulager au mieux.

« Allons Mary calmez-vous, il faut que vous vous reposiez ma chérie, ce n’est pas bon pour le bébé. » 

Son père lui avait fait promettre dans parler à personne. Celui-ci avait surpris Mary en train d’écouter à la porte.

Mary n’avait pas pu tenir sa promesse du moins pour Matthew, elle devait lui dire la vérité sur sa mère.

Matthew était tout aussi choqué que Mary d’apprendre ce que Cora avait fait, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il changerait d’opinion sur O’Brien, il ne l’aimait pas c’est vrai.

Mais a toujours remarqué ses yeux bleu sombre, avoir du mépris pour les autres mais quand il voyait qu’O’Brien regardait Cora, son expression changera une lueur de bonheur, de désir et d’amour profond brillait à l’intérieur de ses yeux. Une envie de la protéger.

Oui, Matthew pense qu’O’Brien aimait véritablement Cora, que ce n’était pas juste un amour de passage, une passion dévorante et pleine d’ambition pour sa maîtresse, non.

Matthew et Mary s’aimaient tendrement, avaient appris à s’aimer, se détester, avait traversé et surmonté des années et de lourds obstacles pour être ensemble.

Matthew savait ce que cela faisait d’aimer au loin une personne. 

« Mary, nous, nous aimons, nous, nous sommes mariés, nous avons attendu sept longues années pour être enfin ensemble, je crois que je comprends votre mère et Mlle O’Brien, elles se sont aimées comme nous nous aimons. Et cela nous a rendu plus fort. » 

Mary voulait y mettre des objections, que cela n’avait rien avoir qu’O’Brien manipulait sa mère, qu’elles ne s’aimaient réellement pas. 

Comment Matthew pouvait-il comparer leurs amours à celui d’une passion, d’une relation secrète.

Mais Mary réfléchit à nouveau à son amour pour Matthew l’avait rendue plus vulnérable, plus forte en un sens, plus fragile, cet amour montrait son côté plus doux et plus profond de la Mary snobe et qui se moquait éperdument de sa sœur, elle était une autre femme en présence de Matthew. 

Son âme était mis à nu et si vulnérable et fragile et frêle à monter ses sentiments qui l’ébranler, elle était incapable de se défendre comme la Mary qui ce moquer bien de tout ce qui l’entourer, et de cette Mary égoïste. C’était en un sens positif car Mary se sentait beaucoup plus forte avec Matthew, moins seule et plus complète qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été avant, et enfin entière.

Mary serait toujours du côté de son père, mais grâce à l’amour, au soutien et à la compression de Matthew, Mary changerait de bord tout en restant du même côté, mais soutiendrait sa mère.

Mary et Matthew rentrait parfois visite à Cora et O’Brien.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sybil et Tom

Chapitre 9 : Sybil et Tom 

Mary avait fait la promesse à Robert de n'en parler à personne et elle allait tenir cette promesse. Après leur conversation Mathew avait suggéré de dire la vérité à Sybil, elle avait le droit de savoir. Ce que Mary avait rétorqué, c'est qu'elle avait promis de ne rien dire et elle tenait à respecter cette promesse, du moins pour ses sœurs, plus qu'elle avait rompu cette promesse pour Matthew.

Mais, Matthew n'avait promis à personne de ne rien révéler, alors il voulut en parler avec Sybil et Tom ; Sybil avait le droit de savoir….

Sybil avait toujours trouvé O’Brien odieuse. Et elle trouvait que cette femme ne méritait pas toute la gentillesse que Cora lui témoignait. 

Mais une chose était sure, depuis la fausse couche de Cora et l’épidémie de grippe Espagnole, Sarah O’Brien avait toujours été d’un dévouement farouche, d’une admiration sens borne et d’un amour complet pour sa maîtresse.

Sybil se souvient combien O’Brien avait veillé jour et nuit sur Cora, combien elle était restée à son chevet sans une seule fois aller dormir. Sybil se souvient avoir écrit dans son journal intime qu’O’Brien une bien meilleure infirmière qu’elle auprès de sa mère ou d’aucun autre patient.

Sybil et Tom se souviennent qu’O’Brien avait envoyé une carte de meilleurs vœux et un billet de félicitations pour leur mariage et la naissance de leur fille ; Saoirse – Sybbie -.

Tom avait été surpris de cette grande générosité et avait également été soulagé de recevoir des nouvelles du personnel pour son mariage, et recevoir un peu de compréhension et d’encouragement et savoir qu’il n’était pas seul.

Tom, aussi, trouvait O’Brien odieuse, vile, mesquine et la plus méchante femme de tout le personnel. Il se souvient combien elle était désagréable et tout le monde l’évitait et discutait jamais avec elle.

Il avait essayé d’avoir un peu de compréhension et de générosité envers elle, mais cela n’avait pas fonctionné.

Sybil et Tom avaient été également sous le choc d’apprendre que Cora et O’Brien avaient eu une relation.

Comment cette femme avait pu ouvrir son cœur à un être aussi pur, une telle colombe de Cora. 

Ils se dirent alors qu’on ne connaissait jamais totalement les gens, qu’il y avait une once de lumière et compréhension, d’amour en chacun ’un d’entre nous.

Sybil se dit qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de juger sa mère, leur histoire, leur amour leur appartenait. Sybil ne savait pas exactement et réellement ce qui s’était passé entre les deux femmes.

Leurs relations avaient dû commencer comme toute dame avec une servante par des ordres donner, des séances d’habillage et de déshabillage, des discutions comme toute dame avec un domestique, elle écoute sa maitresse sans pour vraiment donner son avis.

Après il eu une amitié comme le pense Sybil une amitié comme elle avait eu avec Gwen, partageant des secrets donnant son avis sur certains sujets, 

Un jour les titres et formalités disparaisse et fut laisser la place au prénom : Cora et Sarah.

Des sentiments commencent à émerger.

Un jour, les émotions intenses, les sentiments ne pouvant plus se contrôler, l’amour secret n’y tenait plus il y avait une certaine tension romantique et sexuelle surtout dans une chambre aussi sombre, aussi intime.

Un jour elles s’embrasèrent.

Leur relation comme l’imaginer Sybil devient plus profond, plus complexe et gravita certaines étapes petit à petit, ce n’était pas juste n amour de passage, c’était un amour qui avait évolué et fleurit au fils des semaines et des années.

Tom fut tout à fait en accord avec ce que Sybil venait de dire et aussi en accord avec ses pensées. 

« O’Brien est une femme étrange, mais on ne peut pas la juger et surtout pas ta mère, il faudra la soutenir dans les semaines avenirs. » 

Sybil acquiesça, c’est ce qu’elle voulait faire aussi. Surtout que Cora avait soutenu Sybil et Tom pour leur mariage, alors il fallait faire de même pour eux.

Sybil et Tom étaient avant tout M. et Mme Branson et non pas une dame ni un ancien chauffeur ou journaliste ou à présent le gestionnaire de Downton, il était avant tout eu même et une femme et un homme.

Sybil et Tom habitèrent dans le comté de Downton dans un petit cottage, pour pouvoir continuer à être indépendant de la famille Crawley. Tom était de nouveau employés par les Crawley, Sybil aimée cela d’ailleurs elle aimait aller rendre visite au domestique. 

Tandis que Tom était employé comme gestionnaire, Sybil a pris un emploi d’infirmière à l’hôpital de Ripon.

Sybil aimait dire qu’elle ne faisait plus partie du monde d’en haut mais d’en bas, elle avait d’ailleurs mangé à plusieurs reprises avec Tom dans la salle des serviteurs.

Cora Crawley et Sarah O’Brien n’était pas non plus une dame ou une femme de chambre ou des amantes qui devaient être en disgrâce et des déchets de la société pour avoir osé commettre un tel pêché, elles étaient avant tout Cora et Sarah.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Edith

Chapitre 10 : Edith

Mary avait fait une promesse à Robert et déjà qu’elle avait enfreint cette promesse vis à vis de Matthew, de plus Matthew avait révélé ce secret. Sybil et Tom. Sybil était extrêmement sensible et Mary s’inquiétait des répercutions que cette nouvelle aurait eues sur sa jeune sœur, elle s’attendait à ce qu’elle pleure, crie, montre des signes d’angoisse, mais elle avait été courageuse malgré l’évidence qu’elle avait été ébranlée et perturbée et déstabilisée par cette nouvelle.

Mary voulait protéger ses sœurs, ne pas les secouer et les bouleverser. Elle avait interdit et réussi à convaincre Matthew de ne rien dire à Edith ; elle ne voulait pas qu’elle soit au courant et se mêle de cette histoire, Edith ne méritait pas de savoir, et de plus Robert et Mary trouvaient qu’Edith n’était pas dans un bon état d’esprit ni suffisamment mature pour comprendre.

Edith sentit qu’il y avait quelque chose qui se passait, l’air était électrique, épais, sombre et froid et pas du tout chaleureux, mais au contraire froid et distant. Edith tenta d’en connaitre les origines et d’en apprendre plus, s’il y avait quelque chose à découvrir.

Mais lorsqu’elle essayait de parler ou de questionner son père ou Mary, ils devenaient froids ou agressifs, ou alors se heurtait à un mur d’incompréhension, de mystères ou de secrets ou à des êtres qui ne répondaient pas à ses demandes ou restait sans répondre.

Edith savait qu’ils lui cachaient quelque chose, qu’ils l’empêchaient de voir sa mère ou même d’obtenir plus d’informations de Sybil ou Tom.

Edith se demandait pourquoi elle n’avait pas le droit de voir sa mère, et ses interrogations se confirmaient et devenaient plus intenses quand elle apprit le renvoi d’O’Brien. 

Edith prit alors son vélo, pédalant de toute ses forces jusqu’au village, mais ne trouva pas la moindre information.  
Mary était de plus en plus méchante avec elle. Et beaucoup plus autoritaire et possessif, l’empêchant de parler avec Sybil ou alors Matthew, quand Edith s’éloignait de trop d’elle, Mary l’interpellait :

« Viens ici Edith, maintenant, ce n’est pas le bon moment. » 

Après plusieurs recherches fatigantes, tumultueuses et frénétiques, Edith découvrit que sa mère et son père étaient en plein milieu d’une dispute violente et que sa propre mère était confinée dans sa chambre, méditant et réfléchissant sur ce qu’elle avait fait.

Elle découvrit également qu’O’Brien était au Grantham Arms…

Pourquoi lui cachait-on tout ceci, quel était le drame et la tragédie dans tout ceci ? Finalement Edith trouva le moyen de parler à sa sœur et à Tom.

Ceux-ci étaient très ennuyés et peine de lui cacher de telle chose, ils firent promettre à Edith de ne pas s’énerver n’y leurs en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

« Edith, chérie, ce n’est pas de notre faute on ne voulait rien te cacher mais on ou à obliger à garder le silence et promettre de ne rien te dire. » 

C’est à cet instant qu’Edith appris la nouvelle, la terrible nouvelle que sa mère avait eu un amant, ou plus précisément une amante, Sarah O’Brien.

Edith était enracinée, ses pieds collés au saule, ne semblant pas bouger d’un millimètre, ne voulant pas bouger, elle était toute raide, les yeux écarquillés son ventre se nouant et remontant jusqu’à sa gorge.

Mais ce qui la choquait et la peinait le plus c’était que Mary et son père lui aient menti, lui aient caché la vérité et tenter de lui dissimuler la vérité sur sa mère, et lui aient empêché de la voir.

Mais pourquoi serait-elle étonnée de cette révélation ? Edith avait vu dans le comportement de ses parents que leur mariage était en froid et en chute libre depuis plusieurs années, maintenant. Ils étaient depuis longtemps, troublés et mouvementés. Et Edith pouvait très bien s’imaginer qu’un jour cela se terminerait en désastre.

Edith connait O’Brien depuis son enfance, depuis toute petite.

Edith partageait ses jeux, ses secrets et ses activités avec O’Brien, pour Edith, Sarah avait été la confidente idéale. La personne qui lui faisait le plus confiance et qui avait assez de générosité et de gentillesse pour faire attention à elle, c’était l’une des seules domestiques à avoir eu un intérêt pour elle et à prendre soin d’elle.

Edith se souvient comment O’Brien l’avait consolée après son mariage avorté avec Sir Anthony, son abandon devant l’autel.

O’Brien l’avait alors encouragée à tenir le coup, à ne pas tomber dans la dépression ou le laisser-aller et le repliement de soi. Elle l’avait encouragée à écrire pour le journal de The Sketch, et grâce à cela elle avait contribuée à sa rencontre avec Michael Gregson.

Edith avait toujours vu évoluer, changer et murie la relation entre Cora et Sarah, et avait toujours vu sa mère et Sarah interagir ensemble, Edith avait toujours vu éclore leur relation depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle pouvait dire qu’elle l’avait vue naitre et qu’elle avait grandit avec elles. 

Edith avait aussi en quelque sorte contribué à leur relation, car étant très proche de Sarah, Edith avait vu leur relation très complexe et intense entre les deux, Edith avait pu dire que leur relation était loin d’être le rapport normal qu’aurait dû être une dame et sa femme de chambre.

Bien qu’Edith ait eu ces soupçons, elle ne s’était tout de même jamais aperçue de rien.

Quand elle a appris la liaison de sa mère avec Sarah, Edith avait été complètement déstabilisée impuissante et si démunie face à la situation, et aussi sous le choc.

Elle voulait dire à sa mère qu’elle continuera à l’aimer malgré tout, qu’elle l’aimait, qu’elle l’aime toujours. Elle voulait lui crier qu’elle sera de son côté et qu’elle plaidait tout au monde l’innocence de sa mère et son accord et sa bénédiction d’aimer Sarah.

Et également plaider en la faveur d’O’Brien. Elle sera toujours de leur côté et pourrait ainsi, elle l’espérait, rendre visite très régulièrement à sa mère.

Elle ne pourrait pas choisir le bord de son père, ni celui de Mary, qui était contre elle et contre cette relation.

Edith avait pardonné à Sybil de lui avoir caché la vérité, et les deux sœurs s’étaient prises dans les bras mutuellement en sanglotant et en s’embrassant.

Edith espérait également que Sybil allait suivre le même chemin qu’elle et qu’elle sera toute les deux unies face à cette crise.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mme Hughes et le personnel

Chapitre 11 : Mme Hughes et le personnel

M. Carson avait clairement exposé et clarifié à Mme Hughes et le personnel, en s'asseyant et levant lentement sa main puis l'abaissa contre la table, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, quand il s'apprêtait à donner des ordres ou donner un discours qu'il soit moralisateur ou dans la catégorie conseil, qu'il ne voulait entendre, ni apprendre que quelqu'un avait discuté ou donné son avis sur l'affaire de lady Grantham et Mlle O'Brien, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce niveau ni déshonorer, salir ou se discréditer et il ne voulait pas trainer la famille Crawley.

Le personnel parla tout de même à voix base ou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette liaison, interdite et scandaleuse qui les choquait car jamais ils n’auraient pensé qu'O'Brien aurait pu commettre des actes pareils ni avoir assez de cœur pour aimer lady Grantham. 

Oui, le mot "aimé" apparait dans leur vocabulaire de description car ils pensaient que l'amour y était pour quelque chose et avait sa place ici, tout du moins était assez fort et assez profond dans cette relation pour y être véridique. Et cette relation, O'Brien devait sûrement aimer lady Grantham.

Et même la préséance de Mme Hughes ne les empêchait pas de parler, elle ne leur interdisait pas cette liberté de parole, et ne pouvait les empêcher de penser.

"Je n'ai rien à dire, je n'ai pas d'opinion sur ce sujet et je ne veux pas les juger et ni m’y étendre là-dessus." 

Mme Hughes ne voulait pas juger, ni s’y mêler de cette histoire, elle voulait les laisser faire, c'était après tout, tout ce que Cora et O'Brien méritait.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mme Patmore et Daisy

Chapitre 12 : Mme Patmore et Daisy 

Le silence se fit dans la salle des domestiques après que Mme Hughes ait fini de parler, après ses paroles et son discours d'avoir donné son opinion et son avis.

Elle partit de l'office, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, elle entendit des voix, une conversation entre une cuisinière et son aide-cuisinière, une conversation personnelle, intime, et privée sur l'opinion du scandale et la considération des points et aussi une des paroles d'encouragement à parler et des soutiens et d'apaisement sur ce que Daisy avait vu.

Mme Hughes se glissa à côté du mur qui se trouvait près de la cuisine et vit une jeune fille en larmes tandis qu'une autre femme essayait de la consoler et de l'apaiser.

Daisy était bouleversée, elle était froide et de mauvaise humeur, se demandant comment garder et réussir à cacher un tel secret, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses tâches quotidiennes qui normalement arrivaient très bien à les réaliser plus le temps passait et plus Daisy devenait autonome, sûre d'elle, intelligente et de l'ambition dans son travail.

Mais là, en cet instant il n'y avait rien.

"Allons Daisy, à quoi rêves-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci ?"

"Rien du tout, Mme Patmore." Répondit avec aplomb Daisy gardant les yeux baisés et son regard vers ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

Après cette brève conversation, Daisy était incapable de rester figée et les yeux rivés vers son travail, ses émotions avaient pris une telle proportion et une telle intensité qu'ils devinrent incontrôlables et intensifs. Daisy avait des larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, elle regarda la femme qui lui servait de maître, de professeur et de mentore mais aussi de mère.

Daisy était bouleversée, ses épaules tremblaient, elle était incapable de contenir ses émotions.

Elle fut encouragée à parler par Mme Patmore, celle-ci prit les épaules de la jeune fille, la tournant vers elle pour qu’elles se regardent dans les yeux.

Daisy lui avoua tout, tout ce qu’elle avait vu, l’intimité dans laquelle elle avait trouvé lady Grantham et Mlle O’Brien.

« Daisy calme toi, occupons-nous plutôt de nos affaires chaque personne à sa place, nous ne connaissons jamais les gens on peut travailler avec, pendant vingt ans et pas du tout les connaitre. J’ai toujours pensé que Mlle O’Brien était une femme sans cœur, avec de la méchanceté à revendre et incapable de dire des mots gentils, mais maintenant que je connais l’histoire on ne peut rien juger. »

« Je pensais que je n’aurais jamais dû voir cela, que je n’étais pas à ma place et qu’en plus de tout cela je vois des choses que dans cette maison que je suis la seule à voir et à connaitre, je n’aurais jamais dû les voir ainsi. Mais je pense que c’est romantique en un sens. » Dit prudemment Daisy.

« Pense à William vous aussi vous vous êtes aimés, je pense que c’est pareil avec Mlle O’Brien et Madame. Et William n’aurait pas voulu te voir triste, il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse pour elles et que tu leur souhaites toute la force du monde et tout le courage parce qu’elles en auront besoin. »

« Vous m’avez obligée à mentir à William je ne suis pas sûre que je mérite son amour ni son respect. »

« Bien sur que si tu l’as aimé à ta manière, tu lui as fait honneur à son courage et tu continues à l’honorer, il n’aurait pas voulu te voir triste. » Répéta Mme Patmore, et elle continua en disant « Car William t’aimait ce n’était pas le même amour qu’elles mais c’était de l’amour. » 

Mme Patmore revient à la cuisson de son ragout. Tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était que chacun s’occupe de ses affaires, elle n’avait pas d’opinion sur le comportement de Madame et d’O’Brien. Elle savait juste qu’il existait comme ça des hommes qui n’étaient pas des hommes à femmes et des femmes qui n’étaient pas des femmes à hommes.

Daisy avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort ce n’était pas facile de tomber comme cela sur quelque chose d’aussi personnel, Daisy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’était l’amour ; elle ne connaissait que l’amour romantique qu’on trouve dans les contes de fée, un beau prince charmant qui arriverait sur son cheval blanc pour sauver la princesse au destin brisé et lui apporter le bonheur.  
C’était beaucoup plus compliqué pour lady Grantham et O’Brien.

Mme Hughes rentra dans la cuisine et dit à Daisy pour la consoler :

« Daisy tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, sèche tes larmes mon enfant, ce n’est pas bien grave tu sais que tu peux compter sur mon soutien et celui de madame Patmore pour parler si besoin était, tu peux te confier à nous. Pense à William, il te soutiendrait en cet instant et il sera sûrement du côté de Madame et de Mlle O’Brien. » 

Daisy trouva un peu de réconfort dans ces mots, ce n’était pas bien grave, le fait est que ce qu’elle avait eu le plus peur c’était d’être découverte dans cette chambre, de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, d’avoir été la seule à garder un tel secret, d’avoir découvert quelque chose d’aussi intime, d’avoir reçu des menaces si on l’avait découvert.

Mais Daisy pensait que c’était romantique et fascinant, en même temps et tellement beau comme une peinture délicieusement scandaleuse.

Daisy pensait que Mlle O’Brien avait eu un cœur après tout elle l’avait soutenue quand William est mort et qu’elle ne voulait rien recevoir de l’état, et lui avait apporté un support lors du bal des domestiques pour lui montrer son soutien et sa pensée pour que William aimait tellement les fêtes de fin d’année.

Elle espèrera que tout finira un jour par s’arranger pour Mlle O’Brien et lady Grantham


	13. Chapitre 13 : Thomas Barrow

Chapitre 13 : Thomas Barrow 

Thomas avait lui aussi appris le scandale en même temps que le reste du personnel. Mais aussi au moment où il apprit qu’O’Brien était partie, préparant son sac, se dépêchant de ranger toutes ses affaires, un rapide regard sur lui, un regard plein de tristesse et d’amertume.

O’Brien avait eu juste le temps de lui parler juste quelques brides de mots en disant : 

« Au revoir Thomas, je t’écrirais, je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer. » 

Elle lui avait dit cette phrase bien qu’il ne soit plus amis depuis quelques temps, car l’arrivée de son neveu et les nombreux secrets qu’O’Brien ne partageait plus avec lui avait contribué à creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait.

C’était Alfred, le neveu d’O’Brien qui avait favorisé involontairement à la rupture de leur amitié. O’Brien avait voulu que Thomas l’aide, mais celui-ci tellement blessé tellement orgueilleux et jaloux de l’attention qu’elle portait à son neveu, s’était butée et recroquevillée sur ses positions.

Thomas avait toujours eu des doutes sur O’Brien et lady Grantham, il savait qu’il y avait bien plus un secret beaucoup plus profond quelque chose de bien plus intime et personnel qui les liait : l’amour pour une personne du même sexe, un amour interdit.

Thomas aimait beaucoup O’Brien et étrangement il aimait aussi Cora Crawley. La pauvre petite chose, la pauvre petite créature sans défense qui avait besoin de chaleur, de contact humain et qui avait plus que tout besoin du réconfort et des bras forts d’O’Brien.

« Ce ne sont que deux personnes, deux êtres humains. » Avait marmonné Thomas plus pour lui-même et donner son avis, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Malgré que le fossé entre Thomas et son amie s’était creusé un peu plus sa détermination et son espoir d’être à nouveau ami avec elle s’était faite encore plus grand. 

Thomas se disait qu’elles ne méritaient pas d’être traité de cette manière ni être traitées comme des pestiférées ou traitées comme des déchets. Il espérait que ce scandale n’irait pas les entacher jusqu’en dehors de Downton Abbey.

O’Brien et Thomas allaient redevenir amis quoi qu’il arrive. Et Thomas allait tout faire pour apporter son soutien et son réconfort à Sarah et Cora.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Anna et Bates

Chapitre 14 : Anna et Bates 

Anna ne voulait pas porter de jugement ni condamner les actes de lady Grantham, ni ceux de Mlle O'Brien.

Anna n'était pas un être qui apportait un jugement ou des sentences à proprement parler, ni un être de profonde méchanceté, ni quelqu’un qui jetterait la pierre, elle était prête à aider n’importe quelle âme en peine, même si elle appartenait à la dernière personne à laquelle Anna voulait parler.

Anna avait essayé de se lier d’amitié avec Sarah O’Brien, mais avait échoué presque à chaque fois.

Elle était une petite chose douce, elle était intelligente, respectueuse et ordonnée, même Sarah qui n’avait pas toujours eu beaucoup d’estime pour ses collègues devait bien avouer qu’elle appréciait grandement Anna, Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une bonne dose d'estime pour elle. 

Mais elle avait été prête et était déterminée à ne jamais laisser se produire une naissance d’amitié entre elle-deux.

Anna avait été sous le choc en apprenant le scandale dans laquelle Madame et O’Brien avaient baignées. Elle n’aurait jamais cru capable O’Brien d’une chose pareille. Malgré qu’elle eût au début de sa carrière beaucoup d’estime et de respect pour O’Brien, elle l’avait cru gentille et respectueuse des règles entre maître et serviteur, une femme qui n’était pas prête à franchir la ligne rouge qui les séparait.

Anna avait toujours vu avec une pointe d’inquiétude et d’admiration le respect et l’amour et l’estime d’O’Brien pour Cora Crawley. Et elle avait presque vu de la vénération.

Jamais elle n’aurait cru voir apparaitre l’amour pur entre O’Brien et Cora, enfin pas comme celui qu’Anna partageait avec Bates.

« Il faut se méfier des apparences. » Dit lentement Anna, pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue, « Mlle O’Brien n’est pas comme on l’attendait, il faut faire attention à ce que l’on voit et ne pas juger, mais je pense qu’elles ne seront jamais ensemble, peut-être que Madame reviendra vers lors Grantham. » 

Bates n’avait jamais aimé O’Brien et il était complètement sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, il pense que jamais tout ça n’aurait dû se produire.

Anna avait raison elles ne seront jamais ensemble, mais quand bien même Anna avait tort sur un point, l’amour ou le soi-disant amour ou plutôt une passion dévorante et destructive les avaient poussées là-dedans, ne ressemblait en rien à l’amour qu’Anna et lui partageait ensemble.

Il n’aimait pas O’Brien, bien qu’elle ait tentée de le sauver au cours de son procès, et d’ailleurs il lui en était très reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait pas l’aimer car elle était un personnage méchant, vile et mesquin.

Bates avait une seule loyauté et il ne pouvait pas se détourner de Robert Crawley, il avait sa loyauté envers lui et il ne la changera pas.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Andrew Lang

_Chère M. Lang,_

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette lettre hâtive, vous m'aviez dit un jour que si besoin était je pourrais faire appel à vous. Vous m’aviez dit que je pourrais vous écrire quand je le voudrais et si je le désirais. Et bien je dois vous dire que ce jour est arrivé. Je me suis faite renvoyais il y a de cela quelques jours._

_Vous m'aviez dit de vous écrire si j'étais dans le besoin ou pour obtenir votre aide et votre secours, et je vous le demande aujourd'hui, j'aimerais obtenir un logement ou une aide quotidienne et une main secourable qui je l'espère me sera très utile, dans ce moment de crise et j'ai besoin plus que tout d'un allier qui me comprenne et ne me juge pas._

_Quand vous étiez encore en poste, ici, à Downton, vous aviez été si gentil et véritable un ami pour moi, vous aviez également remarqué ma proximité et mon amitié plus que déroutante et la solitude de Madame ainsi que la confidence partagée avec elle, vous aviez remarqué comme j'étais toujours pressé de la rejoindre et vous m'aviez parlé de ce secret tendre qui me liait à elle._

_J'ai entretenu avec Cora Crawley une relation plus que tendre et complexe, vous l'aviez deviné et je dois vous dire qu'on a eu une relation plus que platonique et interdite par des gens qui nous condamneraient, vous m'aviez assuré votre soutien et vous m'aviez fait également la promesse de toujours me soutenir._

_Alors aujourd'hui je vous demande de l'aide._

_Ma lettre et très brève et j'en suis désolée, j'espère que vous me répondrez bien vite, j'ai l'intention d'emmener Cora avec moi et on a l'intention de vivre ensemble, et je dois faire appel à vous._

_Excusez-moi de ne pas vous joindre par Télégramme ou appel téléphonique mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus prudemment par courrier rapide que d'avoir eu un télégramme qu'un télégraphe pouvait lire ou une réceptionniste pouvait espionner notre conversation._

_Je ne prendrais évidemment pas ce risque._

_Amicalement, Mlle Sarah O'Brien_

Andrew venait de recevoir la lettre de Sarah, il l’a lue au moins cinq fois, pour être sûr de bien tout comprendre et de déchiffrer et d'être certain et de s'assurer que tout ce qui l'avait fait douter et toutes les confirmations de ses soupçons paraissaient exacts.

Après son séjour dans le service de Downton et son renvoi, pendant la guerre, Andrew avait vécu un temps à Londres décrochant un emploi dans une librairie, mais le bruit des automobiles, et le klaxonne des automobilistes, le bruit des passants, les conversations résonnant dans sa tête comme des bourdonnements, les bus et le métropolitain étaient des bruits assourdissants pour un homme recherchant la tranquillité et essayant de fuir les bruits de la capitale. La vie à Londres n'était pas pour lui, son âge et le temps écoulé et le temps dans les villes n'était pas pour lui.

Ce qui lui fallait et ce qu'il cherchait était le bruit adoucissant et le calme de la campagne, et le bruit doux de la mer des Cornouailles, avant la guerre il y vivait avec sa famille, il avait souhaité y retourner, le calme de la lande et la campagne des Cornouaille était si paisible et calme, et silencieuse dans les vertes prairies, le vent soufflant venant fouetter doucement le visage ; le temps semblait s’être arrêté, figé dans le temps de la littérature du XVIII Siècle, des romans de Jane Austen.

Et actuellement il y vivait paisiblement, sauf quand des bruits ou les souvenirs de la guerre venait lui rappeler la dure réalité et se faufilant dans son esprit pour le torturer sans pitié.

Le bruit des mitraillettes, des obus, des bombardements de Shrapnel ; ses espèces d'arme utilisant en bille de plomb qui fêlent les têtes, les obus à gaz, les soldats respirant obsédés par l'odeur, craignant des gazés. Le bruit des bombes et des combats, les cris des soldats se jetant hors des tranchées, se jetant dans l'enfer.

Andrew avait développé des troubles de stress, de crises de panique et d'angoisse, de tremblement et parfois même de paralysie. Dans sa tête, dans son esprit Andrew revoyait ses camarades se faire tuer, les bruits assourdissant des obus, les tranchées pleines de rats et de boue, dans ces tranchées impossibles de se laver, jamais il n'avait gardé du linge aussi longtemps sur son dos.

Andrew se souvient avoir sympathisé le soir de noël 1914, avec des soldats allemands, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur le bienfondé de cette guerre, si elle était normale et injuste, que les Allemands étaient comme les Anglais ; des êtres humains.

Les Allemands avaient des femmes et des enfants qui les attendaient à la maison, chez eux, ils y en avaient qui étaient jeunes qui attendaient la fin de la guerre pour faire des projets, l'un souhaitant rentrer dans la domesticité, d'autre reprendre le travail de la ferme familiale et d'autre voulant se marier.

Il y avait des Allemands beaucoup plus âgés, l'âge d'Andrew, qui s'étaient engagés ou avaient reçu l'ordre de mobilisation, car ils souhaitaient combattre pour et en faveur du Kaiser, pour réussir à s'approprier des territoires et agrandir l’empire, d’autre s'engageaient car ils étaient compatriotes et aimaient leur pays et se battaient en faveur de la liberté et d'un monde plus juste.

Un jour lors d'un combat, Andrew est tombé sur un jeune allemand la jambe arrachée par des billes d'un Shrapnel, les yeux écarquillés attendant la mort le visage terrifié d'être tué, Andrew voulu le laisser, il se souvient qu'il se nommait ; Kranz.

Mais un des compagnons d’Andrew la vue et le tua sans pitié, Andrew complètement impuissant et terrifié, voulu l’en empêcher, ils se sont battus, et une balle fut tirée, en essayant de vouloir arracher le fusil. L’homme tomba dans ses bras, le sang coulant, lui demandant pitié, voulant qu’il prévienne sa mère et sa femme, le regard vide et le pire de tout dans le souvenir d’Andrew c’est qu’il avait pu voir un regard de pardon.

Cela s’était passé lors d’un combat, l’affaire fut classée comme un accident ; mais Andrew ne put jamais oublier.

Andrew fut démobilisé en faveur d’une grave maladie, et reçut les honneurs de son pays, c’était quelque chose de pire pour Andrew jamais il ne pourrait oublier, c’est gravé dans sa tête à jamais, il ne se pardonnerai jamais non plus, il parla tout de même avec la famille du soldat qu’il avait tué. La guerre l’avait détruit, même par accident il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu’il a fait.

Andrew rencontra Sarah O’Brien, à Downton Abbey, celle-ci le prit sous son aile et sous son affection.

Elle le comprenait et lui pardonnait tout ce qui l’avait pu faire, elle savait ce qu’il ressentait car elle avait un frère qui avait vécu la même chose, son petit frère préféré ; Archie O’Brien.

Archie qui avait était un jeune homme comme les autres, qui avait lui aussi sympathiser avec des Allemands, qui était devenue pasteur, un homme d’Eglise qui ne croyait pas à la violence ni à la guerre, il s’était engagé contre son gré.

Archie avait toujours été un jeune homme timide, d’une manière maladive, et émotionnel.

Sarah avait eu beaucoup d’affection pour son frère. Et elle fut dévastée par sa mort qui ne pouvait être qu’inévitable, vu sa fragilité et son émotion face à cette guerre

Ils s’étaient alors liés d’amitié, Sarah essayant de toute ses forces de protéger Andrew et l’aider à reprendre sa vie en mains, et son contrôle.

Sarah avait confié, elle aussi son terrible secret qu’elle avait tué indélibérément quelqu’un par jalousie, par insécurité, par peur, et ce qui avait causé l’acte était l’impulsivité et ne pas avoir réfléchi.

Andrew lui dit qu’il fallait qu’elle en parlât, qu’elle dévoile son secret à Cora ; qu’elle avait le droit de savoir et qu’elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme cela.

Ce qui eut pour effet d’énerver Sarah, de devenir agressive et folle de chagrin et elle lui dit qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Mais un jour, elle ne pu rester en colère et furieuse et emporter contre Andrew bien longtemps. Elle le considérait comme son frère, son frère préféré qu’elle devait protéger, elle l’aimait, mais d’une manière peu commune un amour fraternel mêlé à de l’amour considéré comme un homme et une femme devraient l’être.

Sarah avait fait une sorte de transfert affectif fraternel d’Archie à Andrew. Et cela pouvait même être aller plus loin, Sarah aimait plus que tout Cora, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas l’avoir ou la désirer aussi complètement qu’elle le voudrait, alors sa protection, son amour, sa possessivité et son réconfort qu’elle avait en Cora, elle aurait voulu être transfert sur Andrew.

Mais au final, entre les deux il n’y eu que de l’amour fraternel.

Andrew se souvient de sa vie avent la guerre ; Il avait été patriote et dévoué à son pays il était fier comme William après lui, de devoir défendre l'Angleterre, il pensait que c'était son devoir de faire et d'y aller. Il avait été joyeux et heureux de partir sur le front ignorant ce qu'il attendait. Il avait été un homme comme les autres travaillant dans le service de la domesticité.

Il avait grandi dans une ferme, au début, petit d’Andrew avait vécu dans un cottage au bord de la mer, ses parents tenaient un petit hôtel qui cuisinaient des huit à la crème. Qu’ils pêchaient dans un petit bateau près d’un port de pêcheurs et les nettoyaient à l’hôtel et les préparaient soigneusement.

Ensuite, en grandissant, Andrew et sa famille s’étaient installés dans une petite ferme.

A la guerre, heureux et fier, habillait de son uniforme, orgueilleux et fier de le porter, gonflant sa poitrine de fierté, sa mère lui demande de faire attention, les larmes dans ses yeux et l'émotion évidente qui l'assaille, un mouchoir de coton blanc porté à ses lèvres pour cacher ses sanglots.

Andrew eu ses soupçons, sur l’affection que Sarah témoignait envers sa maîtresse, il le voyait dans son regard habituellement dure quand on parlait d’elle ou l’évoquait son regard si sévère se brisa, coula comme de l’eau dans une fontaine, et fut remplacé par élan de tendresse et d’amour.

Andrew savait que Sarah était amoureuse de Cora Crawley. Il voulut et prit le risque de la confronter.

Malgré sa colère et sa méfiance Andrew lui dit en prenant sa main, en enroulant ses doigts autour des siens qu’elle aura toujours son soutien et de faire très attention à elle.

Ils gardèrent contact quand Andrew quitta Downton. Et Andrew dit à Sarah qu’elle sera toujours la bienvenue sous son toit.

Le scandale n’avait pas vraiment été au-delà du seuil de Downton, mais était quand même arrivé jusqu’à Andrew Lang grâce à la lettre que Sarah lui avait envoyée.

Quoi qu’il se passe, Andrew défendra toujours Cora et Sarah, et autorisa à faire venir Cora avec elle en Cornouaille pour se réfugier chez lui.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Alfred

Chapitre 16 : Alfred 

Les chuchotements à peine audibles, les conversations qui se déroulaient dans les couloirs du sous-sol de Downton était en rapport et au sujet du scandale, et était la principales préoccupations et sujets de discussion et de fascination. Les voix basses, les messes-basses et les chuchotements étaient en vigueur pour ne pas se faire prendre par la famille ou Carson.

Alfred apprit lui aussi ce scandale par les discussions, mais aussi fut l'un des premiers au courant pour cause : Daisy qui avait été si bouleversé en revenant des chambres à coucher. 

Alfred ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas possible, il avait de la difficulté à y croire, à l'expliquer, à se resonner, à comprendre les gestes de sa tante, sa tête tournait, lui faisait mal à force de réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas les agissements de sa tante "Sarah", il la croyait si pieuse, si pure, si honnête et si respectueuse de la loi de l'homme et de Dieu. 

Il ne savait pas si cela le dégoutait, le répugnait, en avait honte, l'humiliait. Alfred pense que si cela avait été une autre femme, il aurait eu toute de suite ressenti du dégout et de la haine, mais plus que cela concernait et impliquait sa tante directement ; il ne savait pas, il doutait. 

Tante Sarah avait été sa préférée, sa tante qu'il aimait plus que quiconque, aucune autre de ses tantes. Quand il était petit il aimait jouer avec elle, lui donnait toujours des baisers et bisous, le prenait dans ses bras et le câlinait et l'aimait, lui offrait des jouets, montrait sa fierté l'encourageait dans n'importe quel domaine qu'il entreprenait. Elle lui souriait avec fierté. 

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa tante, là maintenant alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, pour un scandale un fait répugnant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus entre tante et neveu. Il devait lui parler avoir une conversation et une explication avec elle.

Alfred ne voudrait pas en parler à sa mère ou aux autres membres de la famille, on lui avait toujours apprit au catéchisme ou à la maison, dans l'éducation en générale ; qu'aimer une personne du même sexe avoir un comportement débauché, coucher avec quelqu'un pour le plaisir était un péché mortel.

Sa mère, Mary-Katherine, était très dure et stricte avec ses enfants, et son père n’hésitait pas à donner des gifles en cas de grosses bêtises ou manque de respect.

Alfred savait que sa tante logeait au Grantham Arms, il se décida donc à aller la voir.

Pourquoi avait-t-elle fait cela ? Est-ce qu’elle était réellement amoureuse ? Qui avait provoqué cela ? Qui l’avait conduite au pêché ? Est-ce qu’il continuera à l’aimer ? Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Et ce que tout ce qu’on lui avait appris était bien plus compliqué que cela ? Lui avait-on menti ? Ou induit en erreur ?

« Les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquées que tu ne le penses Alfred. Je t’en prie, écoute-moi. Ne me déteste pas, ne me tourne pas le dos. » 

Alfred était sous le coup de l’émotion face aux paroles de sa tante. Il comprenait que Sarah aimait sa maîtresse et qu’elle ne voulait revenir en arrière sous aucun prétexte, ni changer ce qui a été fait, ni effacé toutes les choses qu’elle avait pu faire dans ce lit.

« Je t’aime tante Sarah. Je ne veux pas que tu l’oublies mais reviens sur le bon chemin je t’en prie qu’est-ce que je vais faire si mère et père te refusent l’entrée de la maison ? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu sauras prêt. Ce n’est pas une maladie, c’est de l’amour mais une personne qui nous ressemble. » 

Alfred ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne comprenait plus rien, mais grâce à l’amour de sa tante, elle avait en quelque sorte gagné son respect, car il ne la jugea pas ni ne la renie, ou fit comme si elle n’existait plus.

Alfred Nugent eu autrefois, des pensées négatives et malsaines à l’encontre des homosexuels, mais maintenant il changea d’opinion et n’eut plus de préjugés après avoir murement réfléchit et pris plusieurs mois pour y penser. 

Alfred accepta de revoir sa tante.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Cora et Sarah

Chapitre 17 : Cora et Sarah

Cora était assise sur son lit, le dos pressé contre le bois des colonnes de son baldaquin. Elle était dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours, restant là, toute seule. Cora s'était emmurée dans un monde de silence et de solitude. Elle voulait rester seule et réfléchir à son avenir et réfléchir à ses réflexions. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Robert l’avait forcée et l’avait obligée à rester dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle avait fait ; réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, réfléchir à son avenir à Downton, de son mariage avec lui, réfléchir à ce qu’elle comptait faire et dire à la famille, et réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait faire avec ses enfants. Il l’obligeait à choisir entre lui ou son amante, l’obligeait à réfléchir sur ses actes et ses actions. Il ne voulait pas que Cora voie leurs enfants ou leur parle ; prétextant que Cora était souffrante, ou prétextant des migraines.

Ce que ses actions avaient provoquées et avaient dégénérés et détruits dans leur vie.

Cora ne voulait rien avoir à faire, ou avoir à dire ou discuter avec Robert ou Violet. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler, être influencée par eux, ou manipulée. Qui venait la voir régulièrement pour essayer de la raisonner, et essayer de la faire réfléchir, en moment normal il n’y arrivait pas.

Violet venait l’avoir tous les après-midis, lui parlant avec douceur, essayait de lui dire que le mariage apportait son lot de complication et de difficulté, de chagrin et de lutte, elle lui parlait toujours d’une manière philosophique et maternelle, et d’une façon que seule la personne âgée avait réussi à acquérir au court de leurs années passées sur cette terre, et l’âge seule avait réussir à enseigner.

Les disputes éclatèrent de toute part, et à chaque fois, Cora se défendait comme une vraie lionne, une vraie championne et d’une vraie force, qui pouvait presque être irréelle combien elle était forte et d’un tel courage et d’une détermination.

Cora avait réussi à voir Edith et Sybil au bout d’un moment, ces dernières avaient réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre de leur mère.

Elles lui avaient parlé pour montrer leur soutien à Cora, leur compréhension et leur écoute, et lui dire qu’elles lui pardonnent pour ce qu’elle avait fait, et qu’elles comprennent, et ne la jugèrent pas.

Edith et Sybil voulaient savoir ce que Cora comptait faire, maintenant, maintenant que son secret était révélé, et qu’elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, elle devait prendre une décision.

Et même Cora se demandait ce qu’elle comptait faire. Mais la décision était claire, et était une évidence pour elle. Elle n’aimait plus Robert, du moins ne l’aimait plus comme elle l’avait aimé, il restait encore de l’affection, malgré qu’il soit très mince. Cora voulait vivre avec Sara, et partager son entourage et son existence avec elle.

Edith et Sybil ne jugèrent pas leur mère, et ne lui en voudrait pas, si jamais elle comptait divorcer et vivre avec Sarah.

Quant à Mary, sa position était très compliquée en un sens Mary voulait prouver sa loyauté envers son père et son soutien indéfectible dans un autre côté Mary voulait soutenir sa mère, grâce à l'aide de Matthew et son amour, elle était devenue plus douce et plus conciliante et sa personnalité était devenue très complexe.

Mary ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Durant son séjour dans sa chambre, Cora eu des nouvelles de Sarah : elle n’était pas partie, ne l’avait pas abandonnée, elle lui envoyait tout son courage dans des lettres, l’attendait, et qu’elle lui proposait de partir avec elle.

_Chère Cora, je suis désolée pour ce qui se passe, pour ce que je t’ai fait et ce que tu subis par ma faute, je t’envoie tout mon courage et mon amour._

_Je t’aime, Sarah_

Et une autre lettre qui disait :

_Je t’attends, j’aimerais te voir une dernière fois avent de partir, si tu en as la force on pourrait partir ensemble._

_Je t’aimerais toujours quoi qu’il arrive et quoi que tu choisisses._

Cora, réfléchit sur son passé, et ses réflexions l’emmèneraient dans sa relation avec Sarah et ses débuts de leur relation intime. Elle réfléchit à ses réflexions.

Le jour où Cora a perdu son bébé, son fils, était le jour le plus terrible et le plus tragique de sa vie. Elle se souvient de ses larmes, de sa douleur, les contractions ont été terribles comme une douleur intense, les nerfs se sont contractés, son ventre s'agitait et elle avait l'impression que son corps la quittait, qu'un corps intérieur était en train de descendre.

Cora se souvient de la sueur collée qui perlait sur son front. A nouveau les larmes.

Cora avait voulu être forte et une combattante, malgré les larmes qui la secouèrent, malgré le confinement dans sa chambre et la convalescence forcée, elle voulait être forte.

Sarah et Sybil avaient demandé à ce que la Garden-Party soit annuelle ou qu'au moins Cora n'y assiste pas, qu'elle reste allongée et qu'elle se repose. Mais Cora avait refusé cela, elle devait y assister, ne pas mettre un froid à la réception, et que les invités ne s'inquiètent.

La guerre avait alors été annoncée, Robert voulait combattre, il voulait faire honneur à son pays et le servir.

Cora fut désespérée et fut secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables, elle suppliait et suppliait son mari de ne pas s'engager, elle savait comment était dure l'attente et le manque de réponses de lettres en se demandant chaque minute, chaque seconde, si l'être aimé était encore en vie.

Robert l'avait regardé d'un air dur et coupable, et d'un regard qui ne mentait pas sur ses pensées intérieures et ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il la considérait comme quelqu'un qui l'avait trahie, pour responsable de la mort de leur garçon, il lui en voulait. Et il pensait également qu'elle ne comprenait pas son besoin et son envie de s'engager.

Alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas le faire au diable servir le roi ou la patrie.

Cora craignait qu'en réalité Robert ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Elle se sentait si seule et si d'espérée et seule dans son chagrin et sa solitude. Alors que la douleur et ses saignements continuaient, se mélangeaient à sa douleur actuelle, au moins elle savait pourquoi elle avait mal ; cette douleur mettait un nom sur sa douleur sans nom à son amour et son envie que Robert reste en sécurité.

Cora se sentait si seule dans son chagrin, elle était assise sur sa chaise longue les mains, ses paumes contre ses yeux qui s’humidifiaient de larmes, et celle-ci coulaient contre ses joues.

Sarah l’aida du mieux qu’elle put, la consoler, rester toujours près d’elle. Lui apporter toujours des activités à réaliser, des promenades.

Sarah la tenait au courant de ce qui se passait en bas.

Les touches et les gestes de Sarah envers elle, la remplit de sécurité.

Cora se sentit attirée par Sarah, leurs regards si doux et profonds, les yeux de Sarah la regardaient avec compassion, inquiétude et appréhension et souci et véritable inquiétude et tourment.

Ses regards Cora lui rendit, les yeux de Cora se poseraient sur elle avec une véritable sympathie et reconnaissance.

Les sentiments de Cora étaient flous et incertains, et brumeux, vagues et obscurs, elle ne savait pas comment l’expliquer et le définir.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et y répondre.

Cora ne voyait plus comme O’Brien, la femme de chambre, ou la voir comme Sarah, le prénom que les gens l’utilisaient comme son rang, sa position de la domesticité l’exigeait.

Mais la voir comme Sarah, comme ses amies la voyaient comme sa famille. Sarah la personne, avec sa véritable personnalité, et juste être Sarah. Pas Sarah la femme de ménage, dont le prénom était utilisé par n'importe qui et ne servait qu'à montrer son manque de statut, mais Sarah comme sa famille et ses amis la connaîtraient.

Elle voulait avouer à Sarah tout ce qui la tourmentait, elle s’était sentie si seule et si désespérée, et Cora et Sarah avaient créé un lien indéfectible, Cora lui confia tout ce qui l’avait troublé, inquiété et Sarah avait toujours été là.

Mais un jour Sarah reçut un télégramme terrible ; la mort de son frère. Cora voulait la consoler, faire exactement la même chose que cette femme avait fait.

Elle l’avait prise dans ses bras, alors qu’elle lui demandait de s’assoir sur son lit. Et c’était à cet instant que tout avait commencé, elles s’étaient parlées, Sarah lui avait dit combien elle avait été une bonne maîtresse et ne voulait pas la quitter, quand Cora lui avait proposée de prendre plusieurs mois de congés pour s’occuper de son deuil et de son chagrin avec sa famille.

Et c’est là que tout avait commencé, après une longue conversation, elles s’étaient avouées leurs sentiments.

Elles s’étaient embrassées.

Mais alors qu’une autre tragédie et une terrible nouvelle Sarah lui avoua ce qu’elle avait fait ; que son accident dans sa salle de bain n’était pas vraiment un accident… Qu’elle était responsable.

Cora se sentit alors trahie, son esprit flottait alors que les informations de l’acte, remplie son esprit.

Elle n’avait pas voulu voir Sarah pendant un moment, elle l’avait congédié pendant plusieurs jours pour pouvoir réfléchir ; c’est Anna et Mme Hughes qui s’occupaient d’elle.

Cora réfléchit à cette femme, elle ne voulait rien dire à Robert ou à ses enfants ; elle jugera plus tard que ce n’était pas leurs affaires et que cette histoire ne concernait que Cora et Sarah.

Sarah, malgré son acte, s’était occupée d’elle, l’avait soignée, il ne fallait pas l’oublier, Sarah avait eu la décence de lui dire, ne l’avait pas quitté malgré ce qu’elle avait fait, ne l’avait pas quitté comme une voleuse dans la nuit, ne lui avait pas fait une démission sans raison qui ne tenait pas la route, sans fausse raison.

Elle ne l’avait pas quittée.

Et malgré, tout Cora gardait ses sentiments profonds pour elle, elle l’aimait toujours.

Et décida de lui pardonner, tout pardonner et la faire revenir. Sarah, depuis cet incident, se sentit libérée.

Cora gardait son amour pour Sarah. Cet incident les avait conduites à s’aimer. Au début quand Sarah lui avait avouée pour le savon, elle s’était sentie piégée et manipulée et elle avait cru, en premier à un piège, pour que Cora tombe amoureuse, mais cela n’avait pas été le cas. Sarah ne savait pas qu’elle l’aimait que cet amour eût été comme un dur poison, toxique, Sarah l’avait découvert après cet accident, après l’avoir soignée, soignée sa maîtresse.

Elles avaient gravité doucement l’une à l’autre, l’une en face de l’autre, doucement.

Tout avait été incalculé, elles ne s’étaient jamais crues capable d’aimer une autre femme, tout avait été écrit au cours de leur parcours et de leur chemin dans la vie, c’était l’amour non recherché.

Elles continuèrent leurs relations, seules Cora Crawley et Sarah O’Brien pouvaient réellement savoir ce qui s’était passé, c’était les personnes concernées, les premières. Les autres pouvaient faire que des suppositions sur leurs actes commis.

___________________________________

Cora fit ses bagages, et laissa des lettres pour ses enfants et laissa sa détermination à partir. Sarah l’attendait pour sa nouvelle vie.

En arrivant au Grantham Arms, dans sa petite chambre d’hôtel se trouvait Sarah, elles se regardèrent, des larmes de bonheur et de peur,

Sarah prit Cora dans ses bras, plaçant un baiser sur sa tête, et ses doigts contre ses cheveux, massant le bout de ses doigts contre le cuir chevelu pour la soulager de sa pression. Cora se détendit dans ses bras.

Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver après des jours d’attente et de séparation.

Sarah tendit sa main un geste pour savoir si Cora allait la prendre et accepter de partir toutes les deux.

Cora croisa son regard. Elle respira doucement et difficilement pour essayer de se donner du courage.

Cora enroula ses doigts dans ceux de Sarah. Elles se sourirent et partir. Après avoir réglé consciencieusement toutes leurs affaires qui les retenaient dans le Yorkshire.

Elles partirent dans un train pour la destination des Cornouailles

___________________________________

Andrew Lang accueillit dans sa maison les deux femmes. Malgré la sécurité d’avoir une maison, un repas sur la table et des habits pour les vêtir ; Sarah souhaita devenir bien vite indépendante d’Andrew et avoir sa propre maison et réussir, elle-même, à subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de Cora.  
Sarah trouva rapidement du travail en tant que couturière.

Elles purent rester quelques temps chez Andrew avant de trouver un logement décent, capable de les accueillir.

Cora changea grâce à cette nouvelle vie, elle apprit à cuisiner, à faire le ménage et à s’occuper elle-même d’une maison. Bien sûr, cela prit beaucoup de temps et de patience.

Sarah appris tout ce qui était nécessaire à Cora. Cette dernière appris rapidement tout ce qui y avait à savoir.

Cora ne voulait pas être un fardeau, ou une petite chose qui ne savait pas se défendre ou était incapable de s’occuper de quelqu’un.

Sarah sourit doucement à Cora, avec difficulté et un sourire larmoyant. Emue de savoir Cora autonome et prête pour leur nouvelle vie. Ce n’était pas uniquement une lubie, ou quelque chose comme cela, un rêve d’une vie inventée ou imaginée, une histoire qu’elles s’étaient racontées dans leur sombre chambre, là-bas à Downton rêvant d’une vie libre, les rideaux tirés, alors qu’elles étaient dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

Cora était enjouée, heureuse et motivée par leur nouvelle vie, les yeux brillants de détermination et pleine de promesse, déterminée pour cette vie pleine d’espoir et de bonheur. Sarah croyait qu’en arrivant dans les Cornouailles ou même à l’hôtel au Grantham Arms, Cora aurait abandonné tous les plans créés autant que créer aussi rapidement qu’elles les avaient faits.

Sarah était déterminée à prendre soin de Cora, elle n’allait pas s’abandonner, elle n’allait pas abandonner Cora qui est sa seule béquille. Elles allaient prendre soin l’une de l’autre. Ensemble.

Elles vécurent ensemble, l’une à coté de l’autre. Elles purent partager une chambre, tout au long d’une nuit sans interruption, comme deux femmes qui s’aiment, comme presque des femmes mariées, cette dernière phrase fit serrer le cœur de Sarah, si elles étaient dans un monde moderne, un monde plus juste, elle pourrait demander Cora en mariage ; elle pourrait vivre l’également ensemble.

Sarah se réveillait avec le corps chaud de Cora à ses côtés et elle était heureuse.

Le divorce fut déclaré entre Lord et lady Grantham.

Cora était enfin libre, elle n’était plus, juste, séparée et Sarah en était heureuse. Tout était bien à présent.

___________________________________

Les années passèrent ; les enfants de Sybil et Mary grandirent. Edith se maria avec Michael Gregson après une longue séparation et un divorce houleux en Allemagne.

Michael prit sous sa tutelle la petite Marigold.

Saoirse -Sybbie- Branson, aimée sa grand-mère, Cora, elle était encore qu’un bébé quand le scandale entre Cora et Sarah élatère. Elle ne se souvient de rien.

Mais elle apprit de ses parents à ne rien juger, de plus elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour cela, elle n’était qu’une enfant. Ce que Sybil lui a dit c’est que sa Granny n’aimait plus son grand-père, comme avant, mais qu’elle aimait tendrement Sarah.

Que dans le monde il y avait des gens, comme cela qui aimaient des personnes du même sexe.

Saroise la prénomma affectueusement, « Grand-maman Sarah », bien qu’elle ne soit techniquement pas sa grand-mère, personne ne voulut la contredire et rectifier ses appellations.

Saoirse passait du temps dans les Cornouailles, marchant main-dans-la-main avec Sarah, dans les Landes.

Elle la prenait dans ses bras, lui apprenait à coudre, ou plus tôt lui montrait comment coudre, car la petite Saoirse était encore très jeune.

Saoirse aimait voir sa grand-mère coudre, la voir ses yeux penchés sur un morceau de tissu entre ses mains, la lampe à côté du fauteuil toussement éclairé.

Saoirse ne savait pas vraiment faire de différence entre qui était qui dans sa famille, qui était vraiment lié par le sang avec elle ou non. Pour Saoirse, les personnes qu’elle nommaient comme de sa famille, étaient des gens qu’elle aime.

Sa tante Mary et son grand-père, l’âne, lui disait toujours que Sarah n’était pas de sa famille, et cela la frustrait, elle ne comprenait pas, et cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance pour Saoirse, car elle aimait Sarah.

Et c’était sa grand-mère. Pour elle, Cora et Sarah étaient ensemble parce qu’elles s’aimaient, et c’était comme ça, la vie les avait réunies.

George Crawley n’était pas encore né quand le scandale de Cora et Sarah éclata.

George aimait voir Cora et Sarah, mais pour lui Sarah était juste une tante, ou l’amie de sa Granny.

Matthew lui avait expliqué que Cora et Sarah s’aimaient beaucoup c’est pour cela qu’elles étaient ensembles, un peu comme Thomas aimait les hommes.

George aimait Sarah, elle le prenait sur son dos et était très douce avec lui. Elle lui achetait toujours des cadeaux quand il venait rendre visite à sa grand-mère ; la même quantité de cadeaux que pour ses cousines : Saoirse et Marigold.

George ne fut pas choqué de l’amour de Cora et Sarah, pour lui elles s’aimaient comme ses parents s’aimaient.

Edith tomba enceinte après la disparition de Michael, elle fut tellement désespérée qu’elle se confia à sa tante, Rosamund.

Pour Rosamund, il n’y avait aucune hésitation ni aucune question à se poser ; il fallait cacher se scandale, il fallait l’étouffer comme étouffer le scandale entre Cora et Sarah. Il fallait aller en Suisse.

Elle donna naissance à une petite fille à Genève ; Marigold.

A son retour en Angleterre, Sarah se doutait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui se passait, quelque chose de grave et de terrible.

Sarah demanda à Sarah ce qu’il n’allait pas, ce qu’elle avait. Elle la confronta et eurent une discussion toute les deux, quand Edith fit une visite le temps d’un Week-end chez sa mère et Sarah.

Edith ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps son secret, elle eut le cœur brisé devant l’inquiétude de Sarah, ses questions posées, l’affection que Sarah manifestait envers Edith.

Elle lui avoua qu’elle avait été enceinte, et qu’elle avait eu un enfant.

Cette révélation fit battre le cœur de Sarah, tambourinant dans ses oreilles, c’était un véritable choc, une véritable révélation, un drame qu’elle devait être aidée et ramenée le bébé en Angleterre.

« Edith, vous êtes courageuse, vous êtes forte, ne laissez pas votre famille, vous laissez penser le contraire et ne les laissez pas vous détruire. Faites vos propres choix et vos propres décisions et votre avenir. »

Edith eu le courage, grâce aux paroles de Sarah, grâce aux paroles de réconforts et d’espoir ainsi de discourt d’encouragement, approbation d’aide et service, Edith eu le courage de revenir en Suisse pour reprendre son bébé.

Elle ne voulait rien dire à Cora. Pas encore, du moins, elle demanda à Sarah de ne rien dire à Cora ; ce qu’elle fit avec un pincement au cœur, se demandant comment elle pouvait cacher une telle chose à son amante.

Marigold vivait chez des fermiers du domaine de Downton ; les Drewe.

Edith s’entendait bien avec la famille, elle venait toujours voir la famille et surtout sa petite fille.

Mais tout s’arrangea quand Michael revient sain et sauf d’Allemagne. Il était complètement désorienté et fatigué, il avait été garder séquestré par des petits brandies membres du parti Nazi.

Sarah avait du mal à garder le secret du bébé, et demanda à Edith de l’avouer à Cora.

Cora fut sous le choc et terriblement bouleversée par les aveux d’Edith, elle avait un troisième petit-enfant, et elle ne le savait même pas, elle se sentait impuissante et terriblement exposée et si fragile, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Marigold devait faire partie de la vie de la famille, heureusement Michael était revenu, l’enfant serait en sécurité.

Edith et Michael se marièrent.

Marigold Gregson n’était pas encore conçue quand le scandale de Cora et Sarah éclatèrent.

Marigold connaissait Sarah bien avant son adoption par son nouveau papa.

Sarah rendait visite avec Edith, sa maman, quand elle n’était encore que chez les Drewe. Sarah la prenait sur ses genoux, elle sautait sur ses genoux, en marmonnant « Da-da-da », elle prenait des poignées de cheveux de la femme dans ses doigts, et les portaient à sa bouche.

Sarah disait combien elle avait de beaux cheveux.

Quand Marigold fut plus grande et chez sa maman et son papa, lui expliquèrent comment sa Granny aimait sa tante Sarah.

Quand Marigold venait chez Cora et Sarah. Marigold aidait à la cuisine en observant comment faire des gâteaux. Elle avait la permission de lécher les cuillères en bois et le font des plats.

Marigold aimait beaucoup Sarah, elle jouait avec elle, montait sur ses genoux, était portée. Mais était très timide.

Marigold voyait beaucoup d’amour dans les yeux de Sarah quand elle regardait Cora.

Sarah aimait Cora, comme son papa Michael aimait sa maman, Edith, c’était comme cela que Marigold voyait les choses de son jeune âge.

Fin


End file.
